kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitari
Kitari is the chieftain of the Mera Tribe among the Yo Tan Wa Army. Appearance She is a scrawny girl with big breasts who wears a short haircut. Personality Kitari has a fiery temper, quick to anger and short in patience (and she's no stranger to mocking either). Kitari is very honest and straightforward, caring deeply about her tribe and her family. She has shown herself to be a responsible individual, capable of overcoming grief in order to do her duty. History Story Western Zhao Invasion Arc Kitari is first shown when Yo Tan Wa ordered both the Mera Tribe and Con Tribe to charge up a hill and then perform a 5 arrow volley. Kitari is officially introduced later alongside her older brother Katari and Queen Yo Tan Wa, after half of Heki’s food supplies were burned by the Shun Sui Ju. After the 8th day she get mad that Heki believed that she was giving him his portion of the food supplies but it was actually their own food. So in angry she knees him in the stomach. When Yo Tan Wa summoned the tribe leaders she was there and when Yo Tan Wa fulfilled Heki requested to be leader of one of the armies to kill one of the Quanrong commanders she was completely shocked.Then on the beginning of the 9th day of battle her and Katari along with 5,000 tribes men mobilized with the Heki Army with a combined number of 10,000 went to kill one of the Quanrong commander Bunen under Yo Tan Wa orders. When Heki and his men made to the HQ of Bunen they where quickly overpowered by Bunen's elite troops resulting the Mera tribe lead by Katari having to save them. She was easily able to fight the elite troops until Bunen ordered arrow volley on the Mera tribe along with his on men. She was hit by several arrows and fell off her horses Quanrong horses men where approaching her until Heki dived and saved her. Katari was cutting his way to Bunen and manged to Geeli but was held down by the several Quanrong soilders and then stabbed by Bunen in chest and was cut in half. From a distance Kitari was watching she was enraged reckless charged into the Quanrong in order to avenge her brother death but was overpowered by numbers of the Quanrong which resulting in Heki having to save her again. Heki order the Mera tribe to retreat and both the Heki army and mera tribe where pursued by the Bunen troops. After having her wounds treated by members of the Mera tribe she regained consciousness. Soon after that she blamed Heki for what happened to her brother. Heki then gives her a speech about how they were reduced to less than have their original number and how she should become the next cheiftain of the Mera tribe. She then declares herself the Mera tribe new cheiftain and order members of the Mera tribe to not shed a single tear until they have avenged Katari. Then she orders to reorganize and restructure the remaining tribe's men. Then they are told that Bunen's forces have disappeared and have gone to capture Yo Tan Wa. Kitari and Heki along with their forces eventually catch up to Bunen and his forces as they were about kill regaining forces of Yo Tan Wa and capture her. Kitari orders Heki to take Rozo's head to redeem himself for his past failures on the battlefield. She eventually caught up to Bunen. Bunen then orders his men to kill her but members of the of the Mera tribe protect her from them. Bunen then charges at her but she is to fast and she manages to cut of his fingers and hand which were holding his weapon. Bunen tries to run away but Kitari cut him into pieces from behind. After averaging her brother the members of the Mera tribe cheer. Abilities Kitari is extremely skilled with a sword. Her skill and speed alone were enough to overwhelm Bunen and easily kill him. She proved to be a capable and reliable leader after rallying the Mera tribe against Bunen's army, not an easy feat given their morale after Katari’s early death. Gallery Category:Qin Category:Cavalry Category:Female Category:Qin Commanders Category:Mountain Tribes Category:Yo Tan Wa Faction Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Mera Tribe